spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery of Blank Title Cards
Backgrounds Bluetitlecard.png|Blue background Clamupblank.png|Time card background 1 Edblank.png|Ed background 2 Kickedblank.png|Kicked background 3 Rayblank.png|Ray background 4 Middleblank.png|Middle background 5 Gridblank.png|Grid background 6 Ysseyblank.png|Yssey background 7 Jeerblank.png|Jeer background 8 Highblank.jpg|High background 9 Sodablank.png|Soda background 10 Greenclambackground.png|Green clam background 11 865620BD-E966-4C3B-89DA-D008F1FF5565.jpeg|Fortune QT background 12 Zeeouiblank.png|Zee oui background 13 Graduation Day Blank.png|Graduation Day Time Card Background Later Blank.png|Later Time Card Background fade.png|Sunset Background Hidden.png|Hidden Background Montage Blank.png|Montage Time Card Background Rades.png|Ruthless Background Gytes.png|Gytes Background Gomes.png|Gomes Background Versix.jpg|Versix Background Zee Next Morning Blank.png|Zee Next Morning Time Card Background Screenshot_2019-03-11-17-48-41.png|The Next Day Time Card Background Toxitea.png|Toxitea Background High Nap Later Blank.png|High Nap Later Time Card Background Purloin.png|Purloin Background Virus Spot.png|Virus Spot Background Timeflash Blank.png|Timeflash Time Card Background Chuck (Blank Title Card).png|Chuck Fedupblank.png|Fed Up Time Card Background Pineappleclamblank.png|Pineapple Clam Background Pipeblank.png|Pipe Background Lostblank.png|Lost Background Brownblank.png|Brown Background FlowerBobblank.png|FlowerBob Background Swapblank.png|Swap Background Clockbluesblank.png|Clock Blues Background Redblueblank.png|Red Blue Background Nieceblank.png|Niece Background Pineflowerblank.png|Pineflower Background Notbotblank.png|Notbot Background 20thblank.png|20th Background BubbleSpotblank.png|Bubble Spot Background Blank Episode Title Cards Season 1 Help_Wanted_Background.jpg|Help Wanted Reef_Blower_Background.jpg|Reef Blower Tea_at_the_Treedome_Background.png|Tea at The Treedome Ripped_Pants_Background.jpg|Ripped Pants Jellyfishing_Background.jpg|Jellyfishing PLANKTON!_Background.jpg|Plankton! Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Naughty Nautical Neighbors Boating_School_Background.jpg|Boating School Pizza_Delivery_Background.jpg|Pizza Delivery Home_Sweet_Pineapple_Background.jpg|Home Sweet Pineapple Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Background.jpg|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Pickles Background.jpg|Pickles Hall_Monitor_Background.jpg|Hall Monitor Jellyfish_Jam_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Jam Sandy's_Rocket_Background.jpg|Sandy's Rocket Nature_Pants_Background.png|Nature Pants Opposite_Day_Background.png|Opposite Day Culture_Shock_Background.jpg|Culture Shock Funblank.jpg|F.U.N. MuscleBob_BuffPants_Background.jpg|MuscleBob BuffPants Squidward_the_Unfriendly_Ghost_Background.jpg|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Chaperoneblank.jpg|The Chaperone Employee_of_the_Month_Background.jpg|Employee of the Month Scaredy_Pants_Background.jpg|Scaredy Pants SB-129_Background.png|SB-129 Karatechoppersblank.png|Karate Choppers Sleepy_Time_Background.png|Sleepy Time Suds_Background.png|Suds Valentine's_Day_Background.png|Valentine's Day The_Paper_Background.png|The Paper Arrgh_Background.png|Arrgh! Rockbottombackground.png|Rock Bottom Texasblank.jpg|Texas Walking_Small_Background.jpg|Walking Small aprilfoolsblank.jpg|Fools in April Neptune's_Spatula_Background.png|Neptune's Spatula Hooky_Background.png|Hooky Season 2 bossybootsblank.jpg|Bossy Boots Dyingforpieblank.jpg|Dying for Pie Xmaswhoblank.png|Christmas Who? Secretboxblank.jpg|The Secret Box Bandgeeksblank.jpg|Band Geeks procrastinationblank.jpg|Procrastination Your_Shoe's_Untied_Background.jpg|Your Shoes Untied Squid's_Day_Off_Background.png|Squid's Day Off Something_Smells_Background.jpg|Something Smells Bossy_Boots_Background.png|Bossy Boots Big_Pink_Loser_Background.jpg|Big Pink Loser Bubble_Buddy_Background.jpg|Bubble Buddy Dying_for_Pie_Background.jpg|Dying for Pie Imitation_Krabs_Background.png|Imitation Krabs Wormy_Background.jpg|Wormy Patty_Hype_Background.png|Patty Hype Grandma's_Kisses_Background.png|Grandma's Kisses Squidville_Background.png|Squidville Prehibernation_Week_Background.jpg|Pre-Hibernation Week Life_of_Crime_Background.jpg|Life of Crime Christmas_Who_Background.jpg|Christmas Who? Survival_of_the_Idiots_Background.jpg|Survival of the Idiots Dumped_Background.jpg|Dumped No_Free_Rides_Background.jpg|No Free Rides I'm_Your_Biggest_Fanatic_Background.png|I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Squirrel_Jokes_Background.jpg|Squirrel Jokes Pressure_Background.jpg|Pressure The_Smoking_Peanut_Background.jpg|The Smoking Peanut Shanghaied_Background.jpg|Shangaied Gary_Takes_a_Bath_Background.jpg|Gary Takes a Bath Frankendoodle_Background.jpg|Frankendoodle Graveyard_Shift_Background.jpg|Graveyard Shift Krusty_Love_Background.png|Krusty Love I'm_with_Stupid_Background.jpg|I'm with Stupid Sailor_Mouth_Background.jpg|Sailor Mouth Artist_Unknown_Background.jpg|Artist Unknown Jellyfish_Hunter_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Hunter The_Fry_Cook_Games_Backgrounds.jpg|The Fry Cook Games Squid_on_Strike_Background.png|Squid on Strike Sandy,_SpongeBob,_and_the_Worm_Background.jpg|Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Season 3 Idiotboxblank.jpg|Idiot Box SquilliamReturnsblank.png|Squilliam Returns Pooperblank.jpg|Party Pooper Pants midlifecrustaceanblank.jpg|Mid-Life Crustacean bornagainkrabsblank.jpg|Born Again Krabs The_Algae's_Always_Greener_Background.jpg|The Algae's Always Greener SpongeGuard_on_Duty_Background.png|SpongeGuard on Duty Club_SpongeBob_Background.jpg|Club SpongeBob My_Pretty_Seahorse_Background.jpg|My Pretty Seahorse Just_One_Bite_Background.jpg|Just One Bite The_Bully_Background.jpg|The Bully Snowball_Effect_Background.png|Snowball Effect One_Krabs_Trash_Background.jpg|One Krabs Trash As_Seen_on_TV_Background.jpg|As Seen on TV Rock-a-Bye_Bivalve_Background.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Wet Painters Template.png|Wet Painters Untitled.png|Krusty Krab Training Video Chocolate_with_Nuts_Background.png|Chocolate with Nuts New_Student_Starfish_Background.jpg|New Student Starfish Ugh_Background.jpg|Ugh I_Had_an_Accident_Background.jpg|I Had an Accident Missing_Identity_Background.png|Missing Identity The_Sponge_Who_Could_Fly_Background.jpg|The Sponge Who Could Fly Pranks_a_Lot_Background.jpg|Pranks a Lot Nasty_Patty.PNG|Nasty Patty The Great Snail Race.png|The Great Snail Race The Camping Episode.png|The Camping Episode Plankton's Army.png|Plankton's Army Krab Borg.jpg|Krab Borg SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Background.png|SpongeBob Meets the Strangler No Weenies Allowed Background.jpg|No Weenies Allowed Can You Spare a Dime Background.jpg|Can You Spare a Dime? Doing Time Background.jpg|Doing Time Clams Background.jpg|Clams Season 4 Shellofamanblank.png|Shell of a Man Fear_of_a_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Krabs_vs._Plankton_Background.jpg|Krabs vs Plankton Good_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Good Neighbors Selling_Out_Background.jpg|Selling Out Funny_Pants_Background.jpg|Funny Pants Dunces_and_Dragons_Background.png|Dunces and Dragons Krusty_Towers_Background.png|Krusty Towers Mrs._Puff,_You're_Fired_Background.jpg|Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Chimps_Ahoy_Background.jpg|Chimps Ahoy Ghost_Host_Background.jpg|Ghost Host Wishing_You_Well_Background.png|Wishing You Well New_Leaf_Background.jpg|New Leaf Once_Bitten_Background.jpg|Once Bitten The_Thing_Background.png|The Thing Rule_of_Dumb_Background.jpg|Rule of Dumb The_Pink_Purloiner_Background.png|The Pink Purlonier Squid_Wood_Background.png|Squid Wood Best_Day_Ever_Background.jpg|Best Day Ever Best_Frenemies_Background.png|Best Frenemies The_Gift_of_Gum_Background.jpg|The Gift of Gum All_That_Glitters_Background.jpg|All That Glitters The Lost Mattress.png|The Lost Mattress Season 5 Tlapbackground.jpg|To Love a Patty Night_Light_Background.jpg|Night Light Waiting_Background.jpg|Waiting Fungus_Among_Us_Background.jpg|Fungus Among Us New_Digs_Background.jpg|New Digs Roller_Cowards_Background.jpg|Roller Cowards A_Flea_in_Her_Dome_Background.png|A Flea in Her Dome BlackJack_Background.png|BlackJack Blackened_Sponge_Background.jpg|Blackened Sponge To_Save_a_Squirrel_Background.jpg|To Save a Squirrel 20,000_Patties_Under_the_Sea_Background.png|20,000 Patties Under The Sea SpongeHenge_Background.png|SpongeHenge Friend_or_Foe.PNG.png|Friend or Foe Le Big Switch Background.jpg|Le Big Switch The Two Faces of Squidward Background.png|The Two Faces of Squidward Money Talks Background.png|Money Talks Atlantis SquarePantis Background.jpg|Atlantis SquarePantis Picture Day Background.jpg|Picture Day Pat No Pay Background.jpg|Pat No Pay Sing a Song of Patrick Background.png|Sing a Song of Patrick The Original Fry Cook Background.jpg|The Original Fry Cook The Battle of Bikini Bottom Background.png|The Battle of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Background.jpg|SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Spy Buddies Background.jpg|Spy Buddies Boat Smarts Background.png|Boat Smarts Good Ol' Whatshisname Background.png|Good Ol' Whatshisname Breath of Fresh Squidward Background.jpg|Breath of Fresh Squidward What Ever Happened to SpongeBob Background.png|What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? RANDOM 3.png|Stanley S. SquarePants Bucket Sweet Bucket Background.png|Bucket Sweet Bucket Krabs a la Mode Background.png|Krabs à la Mode Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob Background.jpg|Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob Season 6 Bigoneblank.png|SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One ToyStoreDoomblank.png|Toy Store of Doom ShellShockedblank.png|Shell Shocked Penny_Foolish_Background.jpg|Penny Foolish Nautical_Novice_Background.jpg|Nautical Novices Suction_Cup_Symphony_Background.png|Suction Cup Symphony Not_Normal_Background.png|Not Normal Slide_Whistle_Stooges_Background.png|Slide Whistle Stooges Sun_Bleached_Background.png|Sun Bleached Giant_Squidward_Background.png|Giant Squidward Boating_Buddies_Background.jpg|Boating Buddies Chum_Caverns_Background.jpg|Chum Caverns Pineapple_Fever_Background.png|Pineapple Fever Tritonblank.jpg|The Clash of Triton Truth_or_Square_Background.png|Truth or Square Squid's_Visit_Background.jpg|Squid's Visit No Hat for Pat Background.jpg|No Hat for Pat Choir Boys Background.jpg|Choir Boys Shuffleboarding Background.jpg|Shuffleboarding A Life in a Day Background.jpg|A Life in a Day The Slumber Party Background.jpg|The Slumber Party Grooming Gary Background.png|Grooming Gary Chum Bucket Supreme Background.png|Chum Bucket Supreme Single Cell Anniversary Background.png|Single Cell Anniversary Grandpappy the Pirate Background.png|Grandpappy the Pirate Cephalopod Lodge Background.jpg|Cephalopod Lodge Porous Pockets Background.jpg|Porous Pockets Krusty Krushers Background.png|Krusty Krushers The Card Background.jpg|The Card Dear Vikings Background.jpg|Dear Vikings Ditchin' Background.png|Ditchin' To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Background.jpg|To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Krabby Road Background.jpg|Krabby Road Season 7 Kibbblank.png|Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Krackedkrabsblank.png|Kracked Krabs monsterthatcametobblank.jpg|The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom bikinibottomtriangleblank.jpg|Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Curseofthehexblank.jpg|Curse of the Hex Maindrainblank.jpg|The Main Drain Trenchbilliesblank.jpg|Trenchbillies Thatsinkingfeelingblank.png|That Sinking Feeling The_Inside_Job_Background.jpg|The Inside Job Model_Sponge_Background.jpg|Model Sponge A_Day_Without_Tears_Background.png|A Day Without Tears One_Coarse_Meal_Background.jpg|One Coarse Meal Enchanted_Tiki_Dreams_Background.png|Enchanted Tiki Dreams TunnelOfGloveBackground.png|Tunnel of Glove Perfect_Chemistry_Background.png|Perfect Chemistry Earworm Background.jpg|Earworm The Masterpiece Background.jpg|The Masterpiece Whelk Attack Background.jpg|Whelk Attack The Play's the Thing Background.jpg|The Play's the Thing Rodeo Daze Background.jpg|Rodeo Daze TheGreatPattyCaperBackground.jpg|The Great Patty Caper You Don't Know Sponge Background.jpg|You Don't Know Sponge Buried in Time Background.png|Buried in Time Back to the Past Background.png|Back to the Past The Bad Guy Club for Villains Background.jpg|The Bad Guy Club for Villains SpongeBob's Last Stand Background.png|SpongeBob's Last Stand Gramma's Secret Recipe Background.jpg|Gramma's Secret Recipe The Cent of Money Background.jpg|The Cent of Money The Curse of Bikini Bottom Background.jpg|The Curse of Bikini Bottom Squidward in Clarinetland Background.png|Squidward in Clarinetland Season 8 plamtreesblanktc.jpg|Walking the Plankton Planetofthejellyfishblank.png|Planet of the Jellyfish A_Friendly_Game_Background.png|A Friendly Game Accidents_Will_Happen_Background.png|Accidents Will Happen Sentimental_Sponge_Background.png|Sentimental Sponge Sweet_and_Sour_Squid_Background.png|Sweet and Sour Squid Home_Sweet_Rubble_Background.png|Home Sweet Rubble Face_Freeze_Background.png|Face Freeze Demolition_Doofus_Background.jpg|Demolition Doofus It's_A_SpongeBob_Christmas!_Background.png|It's a SpongeBob Christmas Hello_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Hello Bikini Bottom 027a - Prehibernation Week (364).jpg|Bubble Troubles Mermaid Man Begins Background.png|Mermaid Man Begins WipeOut41_30_2019_114137.416000.jpg|Squiditis KarenOut41 31 2019 112129.416000.png|Karen 2.0 176b - Chum Fricassee (531).png|Chum Fricassee ReportOut41 32 2019 1889.416000.jpg|Oral Report FreeOut41 30 2019 114137.23445.png|Free Samples HappynowOut41 30 2019 6791.416000.png|Are You Happy Now? Bubble Buddy Returns Background.png|Bubble Buddy Returns Squidward's School for Grown-Ups Background.png|Squidward's School for Grown-Ups Mooncation Background.png|Mooncation 161b - Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (548).jpg|Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation The Googly Artiste Background.png|The Googly Artiste Fiasco! Background.png|Fiasco! 162 - Ghoul Fools (988).jpg|Ghoul Fools 177a - The Good Krabby Name (850).png|The Good Krabby Name A SquarePants Family Vacation Background.png|A SquarePants Family Vacation Barnacle Face Background.png|Barnacle Face Pet Sitter Pat Background.png|Pet Sitter Pat TreatsOut41 30 2019 114137.2015.jpg|Treats! For Here or to Go Background.jpg|For Here or to Go Season 9 Garynewtoyblank.png|Gary's New Toy Tutorsauceblank.png|Tutor Sauce Executivetreatmentblank.png|The Executive Treatment Comppicblank.png|Company Picnic Pullupabarrelblank.png|Pull Up a Barrel Sanctuaryblank.png|Sanctuary! Whatseatingpatblank.png|What's Eating Patrick? Extreme_Spots_Background.png|Extreme Spots Squirrel_Record_Background.png|Squirrel Record License_to_Milkshake_Background.png|License to Milkshake Squid_Baby_Background.png|Squid Baby Little_Yellow_Book_Titlecard_Background.png|Little Yellow Book Bumper_to_Bumper_Background.png|Bumper to Bumper Eek_An_Urchin_Background.png|Eek, an Urchin! Squid_Defense_Background.png|Squid Defense Jailbreak_Background.png|Jailbreak! Evil_Spatula_Background.png|Evil Spatula It_Came_From_Goo_Lagoon_Background.png|It Came From Goo Lagoon Safe_Deposit_Krabs_Background.png|Safe Deposit Krabs dontlooknow_background.png|Don't Look Now Seance_Shmeance_Background.png|Séance Shméance Kenny_the_Cat_Background.png|Kenny the Cat Yeti Krabs Background.png|Yeti Krabs Spongebob_You're_Fired_Background.png|SpongeBob, You're Fired Lost_in_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Lost in Bikini Bottom Squid_Plus_One_Background.png|Squid Plus One The_Sewers_of_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|The Sewers of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob_LongPants_Background.jpg|SpongeBob LongPants Larry's_Gym_Background.jpg|Larry's Gym Mall_Girl_Pearl_Background.png|Mall Girl Pearl Two_Thumbs_Down_Background.png|Two Thumbs Down Sharks_vs._Pods_Background.png|Sharks VS Pods Sold_Background.jpg|Sold! Lame_and_Fortune_Background.png|Lame and Fortune Goodbye,_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Goodbye Krabby Patty? Sandy's_Nutmare_Background.png|Sandy's Nutmare Bulletin_Board_Background.png|Bulletin Board Food_Con_Castaways_Background.png|Food Con Castaways Snail_Mail_Background.png|Snail Mail Pineapple_Invasion_Background.png|Pineapple Invasion Salsa_Imbecilicus_Background.png|Salsa Imbecilicus Mutiny_on_the_krusty_background.png|Mutiny on the Krusty The_Whole_Tooth_Background.png|The Whole Tooth patrick__the_game_blank_by_fskw822_dc7p4sh-fullview.jpg|Patrick! The Game The fish bowl egyptian title card by fskw822 ytvu3jb-pre.png|The Fish Bowl Married to money love title card by fskw822 love1ho-pre.png|Married to Money CopyBob DittoPants.png|CopyBob DittoPants Season 10 Whirlybrainsblank.jpg|Whirly Brains Housewormingblank.jpg|House Worming Lifeinsuranceblank.jpg|Life Insurance Thegetawayblank.png|The Getaway Mermaid_Pants_Background.png|Mermaid Pants Snooze_You_Lose_Background.png|Snooze You Lose Mimic_Madness_Background.png|Mimic Madness Code_Yellow_Background.png|Code Yellow Don't Wake Patrick (Blank Title Cards).jpg|Don't Wake Patrick Unreal_Estate_Background.png|Unreal Estate House_Worming_Background (v2).png|House Worming (variant 2) Burst_Your_Bubble_Background.png|Burst Your Bubble Trident_Trouble_Background.png|Trident Trouble Krusty_Katering_Background.png|Krusty Katering SpongeBob's_Place_Background.png|SpongeBob's Place Sportz_Background.jpg|Sportz? The_Incredible_Shrinking_Sponge_Background.png|The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Patrick's_Coupon_Background.png|Patrick's Coupon Plankton_Gets_the_Boot.png|Plankton Gets the Boot Plankton_Retires_Background.png|Plankton Retires Fereal Friends (Blank Title Card).jpg|Feral Friends 214b Out of the Picture (999).png|Out of the Picture Season 11 CheckUpblank.png|The Check-Up Spinthebottleblank.png|Spin the Bottle Stuckonroofblank.jpg|Stuck on the Roof krabbypattycreaturefeatureblank.jpg|Krabby Patty Creature Feature Doodldimblank.jpg|Doodle Dimension Patthehorseblank.jpg|Pat the Horse shoppinglistblankvariant2.png|Shopping List variant 1 shoppinglistblankvariant1.png|Shopping List variant 2 PLANKTON PARANOIA.png|Plankton Paranoia LCblank.jpg|Library Cards callthecopsblank.png|Call the Cops Surfnturfblank.png|Surf N' Turf GOTMblank.png|Goons on the Moon ApptTVblank.png|Appointment TV KVblank.png|Karen's Virus Grillisgoneblank.png|The Grill is Gone NPblank.png|The Night Patty Bubbletownblank.jpg|Bubbletown GNOblank.png|Girls' Night Out Squirreljellyblank.jpg|Squirrel Jelly Stringblank.png|The String Mustardomineblank.png|Mustard O' Mine Man Ray Returns (Blank Title Card).jpg|Man Ray Returns Cuddle_E._Hugs_Background.png|Cuddle E. Hugs Spot_Returns_Background.jpg|Spot Returns Teachers_Pest.PNG|Teacher's Pests Screenshot_2019-03-02-11-19-09.png|Bottle Burglars GMTWB.jpg|Grandmum's The Word Screenshot 2019-01-02-12-13-09.png|Drive Happy Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-18-09.png|Chatterbox Gary DFTC.png|Don't Feed the Clowns OMP.png|Old Man Patrick Screenshot 2019-02-01-18-13-09.png|Fun-Sized Friends Screenshot 2019-05-09-10-14-09.jpg|Larry the Floor Manager High Sea Diving (Blank Title Card).jpg|High Sea Diving Whale Watching (Blank Title Card).png|Whale Watching Krusty Kleaners (Blank Title Card).png|Krusty Kleaners Patnocchio (Blank Title Card).png|Patnocchio ChefBob (Blank Title Card).png|ChefBob Moving Bubble Bass (Blank Title Card).jpg|Moving Bubble Bass Screenshot_2019-03-11-17-44-07.png|Squid Noir Screenshot 2019-01-12-19-40-49.png|Sanitation Insanity Screenshot 2019-09-15-13-47-03.png|Bunny Hunt Screenshot 2019-05-13-12-48-03.png|My Leg! Screenshot 2019-09-10-18-46-42.png|Ink Lemonade No Pictures Please (Blank Title Card).png|No Pictures Please _legend_of_boo_kini_bottom__textless_title_card_by_fskw822_dchx7uo-pre.jpg|The Legend of Boo - Kini Bottom Shopping list mandness title card by by fskw822 textless6-pre.png|Shopping List The clam whisperer USA title card by fskw822 pzhs6kk-pre.png|The Clam Whisperer F4376A26-81D5-4BA8-AA28-438F16C15330.png|There's a Sponge in My Soup G6510A24-88D1-3BA9-AA26-438F16C15330.jpg|Scavenger Pants S6666A20-81D5-4BA8-AA28-999F14C199999.png|Cave Dwelling Sponge BottleOut41 31 2019 112129.214000.jpg|Bottle Burglars (Version) KV blank 16x9.png|KV Season 12 FarmerBobblank.png|FarmerBob TheNitwittingblank.png|The Nitwitting BalladofMuckBlank.png|The Ballad of Filthy Muck KrustySlammerblank.png|The Krusty Slammer Screenshot 2019-03-17 at 2.18.24 PM.png|Gary & Spot Note to those who are using these blanks for fan-made title cards: The best fonts to use are SpongeBoy Me Bob or Some Time Later. Category:Browse